Tengoku no hosuto
by Icika Livius
Summary: Tahun 2067AD,penyakit aneh yang disebut "Vat Syndrome" menyebabkan manusia menjadi mengamnuk dan kehilangan diri saotome alto seorang ace di frontier di tugaskan ke planet ragna bersama istrinya untuk menghentikan penyebaran "Vat Syndrome" bisakah alto menyelesaikan misinya tersebut


Planet Vajra pemerintahan frontier ,8thn setelah perang Vajra

Kantor presiden

NT: pemerintahan frontier sebelumnya adalah macros frontier sebelum berpisah dari NUNS(New PBB Spacy)

Normal POV

Saat ini Glass canaria yang menjabat sebagai presiden frontier,menggantikan ayahnya memandang 2 orang di depan meja presiden dengan muka yang dibuat seserius mungkin " Sheryl nome dan colonel saitome alto kalian tau kenapa di panggil keruangganku" tanya Catherine kepada 2 orang didepannya

"maaf saya tidak tau haha shacho"jawab alto

"baiklah, kalian tau berita penyerangan pesawat misterius di planet al shahala ( maaf kalau salah tapi itu pelanet di episode pertama macros delta) pada saat idol walkure sedang menetralkan var-sindrom" lanjut dan tanya canaria, alto, sheryl yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepala karna mereka mengetaui berita tersebut "lalu apa hubungannya dengan anda memanggil kami berdua kemari, anda taukan saya hurus ke pangkalan untuk melatih pilot pilot baru" jawab alto dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, karnan dipanggil ke kantor presiden.

Sheryl yang juga mengalami kebingungan yang sama dengan alto karna di hanya penyanyi jadi kanepa dia juga dingpanggil ke kantor presiden, melihat keadaan ini akhirnya Sheryl meberanikan diri untuk bertanya " jadi kenapa aku juga di panggil?" Catherine yang mendengar pertanyaan Sheryl dan Alto akhirnya menjawap karna diberi pandanyan tanya dan tatapan bingung dari keduanya

"kalian berdua saya tugaskan pergi ke planet Ragna untuk membantu segala operasi walkure untuk menekan dan menetralkan varsindrom dan kalau mereka tidak mampu kalian diperkenankan untuk mengambil alih" jawab Catherine

Alto dan Sheryl mendengar itu hanya mengagukkan kepala karna mengerti "lalu kapan kami akan berangkat Catherine shacho" tanya alto dengan antusias karna sudah lama tidak maju kemedan perang, Sheryl yang melihat tingkah suaminya tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Catherine hanya bias sweetdrop melihat kelakuan dari pilot terkuat yang di miliki frontier ini.

"Kalian akan berangkat 2jam lagi jadi persiapkan barang barang kalian"

"dan kalian kalian akan diantar oleh tim alpha dari walkure dan juga armada ke 4 dari pasukan kita untuk mengawal kalian" lanjut Catherine

Mendengar hal itu alto dan Sheryl mengangguk,dan setelah memberi hormat merka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan pulang kerumah mereka.

SKIP

Kediaman saitome, merupakan sebuah rumah keluarga dari seniman kabuki terkenal di seluruh galaxy karna satusatunya keluarga yang mempertunjukkan kesenian dari negara jepang yang saat ini sudah tidak ada, bukan Cuma itu keluarga saitome juga merupakan tempat mengajar kabuki yang kemudian akan ditampilkan ke seluruh galaxy.

Kediaman ini mempunyai halaman yang lumanyan luas dan rumah model panggung dengan memilki 10 kamar, 1ruang latihan ,1 kamar mandi berukuaran besar dan tentunya ruang tengah juga ruang tamu.

Kini di sebuah kamar, terlihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang mempersiapkan keperluan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan saitome alto dan Sheryl nome yang kini berubah menjadi saitome Sheryl.

"Sheryl! Menurutmu bagaimana dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Catherine-san? tanya alto,karna ini pertama kalinya dia di beri misi jangka panjang bersama istrinya, biasanya dia cuman diberi misi mengecek perbatasan, menghancurkan bandit yang memasuki wilayah frontier atau melatih pilot pilot baru.

Sheryl yang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya tersenyum" menurutku ini merupakan tugas yang bagus" alto yang mendengar jawabn seril bingung " kenapa?" tanya alto.

" ya kitakan jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, biasanyakan ada ranka atau temanmu saat kita bersama" lanjut Sheryl dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang di wajah cantiknya

Alto yang mendengar hal tersebut mendekati istrinya tersebut dan memeluknya"bagaimana kalau saat senggang ketika kita pergi kencan"Sheryl yang tingginya hanya sedagu alto mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dengan muka yang memerah"benarkah!kau tidak bohongkan"ungkap Sheryl dengan antusias

"tentu, bagaimana aku bias bohong terhadap istri cantikku ini" Sheryl yang dibilang cantik ileh alto hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah

" hahaha tentu, kapan lagi aku bisa kencan denganmu" alto tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melhat tingkahlaku istrinya tersebut"hum,ndak lucu"balas Sheryl sambil mengembungkan pipinya,melihat itu alto tidak tangan untuk tidak mencubit istrinya yang menggemaskan tersebut.

"ittei ittei jangan mencubit pipiku nanti make upnya rusakni"balas Sheryl setelah melepaskan tangan alto dari pipinya.

"baiklah, karna sudah beres kita kedepan mobil sudah siap" alto tersenyum sambil mengandeng Sheryl

"hump" balas Sheryl samibil membuang muka kesamping, dengan muka yang memerah kembali.

SKIP

Bandara Internasional Queen Frontier

Ketika keluar dari mobil mereka sudah disambut oleh tantara dan wartawan yang saling berdesak desakan, melihat itu tantara yang bertugas mulai mengamankan.(disini seluruh tantara berbaju merah tua dan bergaris hitam berbeda dengan NUNS berwarna putih bergaris biru)

[ Sheryl san bisakah kami bertanya sebentar?] tanya salah satu wartawan sambil ditahan oleh tantara tantara yang sedang mengamankan situas

"maaf kami sedang buruburu, kalian biasa bertanya pada saat jumpa pers di ragna nanti" bukan Sheryl yang menjawab tapi alto dengan muaka daratar ,kemudian mereka memasuki bandara dengan dikawal tantara bersenjata lengkap.

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu salah satu tantara yang merupakan salah satu anggota skuardon alto yaitu wakilnya leknan dua Takakira Murayama.

"Lapor taisa-dono pesawat yang akan mengantar anda dan Sheryl sama sudah siap dan armada ke-4 bersama team alpha dari Ragna sudah menunggu di aluar angkasa"

"Baiklah kita harus cepat, tidak enak membiarkan mereka menunggu dan pesawat apa yang akan kami tumpangi"

"dan yang akan anda tumpang yaitu galaxy passenger liner,Karena merupakan salah satu pesawat penumpang tercepat kita"( kalau mau tau cari aja di google)

"hmn baiklah dan Murayama aku serahkan pasukanku padamu" balas alto tanpa melihat kearah Murayama.

Murayama yang mendengarkan pekakataan dari kolonelnya terdiam cukup lama kemuadian, kemudian alto berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang kea rah Murayama sambil tersenyum.

"dan tolong kawal aku dan istriku selama perjalanan"

Maruyama yang mendengar itu tersadar dan mendongak kearah alto dan istrinya, kemudian memberi hormat.

"YES, SIR"

Kemudian mereka melanjudkan perjalan ke pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Alto POV

Setelah aku dan Sheryl duduk di salah satu tempat duduk pesawat yang tergolong sangat mewah ini,bagaimana tidak mewah pesawat ini merupakan pesawat penumpang termahal dan ter elit saat ini yang dibuat oleh pemerintahan frontier setelah mengambil dan mengembangkan semua data data macross galaxy dan di berikan kepada perusaan L.A.I yang sekarang milik Luca dan istrinya Nanase, dan semenjak perang 8 tahun lalu frontier sudah tidak lagi percaya kepada NUNS maka untuk mempertahankan frontier yang lagi krisis pada saat itu di ambil keputusan oleh Glass Catherine yang baru seminggu di angkat menjadi presiden dengan menjadikan S.M.S menjadi pasukan resmi frontier dan mencabut seluruh lambang NUNS menjadikan logo S.M.S sebagai bendera frontier yang baru.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan seluruh mentri menerima keputusan tersebut karna menurutkan mereka NUNS hanya menginginkan pajak mereka tapi mereka tidak mau memberikan bantuan dan seolah olah tidak mendengar permintaan kami pada saat krisis oleh serangan vajra yang dipicu oleh Galaxy dan dengan keputusan itu maka frontier yang saat itu lagi kekurang pilot melakukan perekrutan besar besaran untuk mempertahankan frontier dan mendapat dampak positif dari penduduk frontier itu sendiri, karna sekitar 10000 orang yang usianya sekitar 18-25 mendaftar dan diserah kan kepada SMS untuk dilatih. Dan juga semua pilot-pilot yang dimiliki oleh frontier yang tersisa juga mengikuti pelatihan tersebut.

Tentu semuanya tidak berjalan lancar karna 6 bulan setelah itu NUNS mengirim 2 pasukan perang mereka untuk menduduki kami, dengan 6 buah kapal induk guantanamo-stealth, 20 northampton-stealthfrigate dan 40 stealthcrui serdengan jumlah 400 faighther VF-171-nightmare plus berwarna krem. Tentunya frontier tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi maka kami 16 anggota SMS yang lama mengunakan VF-25f-tornado messiah dan 40 pasukan terbaik frontier menggunakan menggunakan upgradetan dari VF 171 nightmare yakni VF 171 EXnightmare frontier plus ( bentuknya sama dengan VF 171 tetapi berwarna putih bergaris merah) yang 5 kali lebih canggih dan hebat dari buatan NUNS dan VF-25S messiah.

Peperangan itu menghabiskan waktu 10 jam, dengan kami memenagkannya dengan menghancurkan seluruh kapal perang musuh dengan rudal MDE yang merupakan senjata baru yang digunakan untuk melawan Vajra. Dengan hancurnya kapal musuh maka kami dengan mudah menghancurkan semua fighther musuh yang sedang kacau dengan dukungan nyanyian dari Sheryl dan rangka.

End alto POV

Saat ini pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Alto dan Sheryl berada dalam posisi ditengah dengan sebuah kapal kelas macross yakni macros Quarter dan galaxy passenger liner yang ditumpangi alto dan Sheryl berada di atas kapal tersebut, 3 kapal uraga-escort battlecarrier diposisi paling belakang,10 stealthcruiser di sisi kiri dan kanan dan 12 northampton-stealth frigate di bagian depan formasi juga 1 skuardon VF 171 EXnightmare frontier dan team alpha dari Ragna yang mengelilingi armada tersebut, belum dihitung 120VF 171 lagi di kapal induk.

(Quarter kepada seluruh kapal dan pasukan! Kita akan memasuki fold Gate dalam 3,2,1)

Planet Ragna, kota Barrett

Macros elysion

"kaname bagaiman dengan bantuan yang dikirim oleh frontier" tanya arad,melihan laya di depannya sambil memakan ubur ubur bakar

"menurud jadwal yang sudah di tetapkan mereka akan tiba besok siang dan akan menetap seminggu disini" jawab kaname sambil meliha tap ditangannya "hm, beritahu seluruh personil bahwa besok kita akan menyambut tamu" printah arad kepada kaname.

Kaname yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut

" kolonel saitome alto dan peri galaxy Sheryl kah, bagaimana menurut mu ernest?" tanya arad kepada lelaki bertubuh besar di sampingnya

"nampaknya frontier menganggab serius masalah var ini atau mereka sudah tau penyebab dari var ini" jawab dan tanya ernest

"yah semenjak mereka menang merawan spacy mereka menjadi lebih kuat dan maju, yang aku takutkan hanyalah mereka menggantikan kita dan mengambil walkure"

"hm mungkin apa yang kau ucapkan benar" jawab ernes sambil menghela nafas karna siapa yang tidak tau kekuatan dari frontier tersebut, dengan teknologi yang lebih maju dari NUNS serta pasukan yang sangat tangguh yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah armada perang dengan mudah, di tambah diva diva mereka yang siap memberikan dukungan ke medan perang, menambahkan kengerian dari mereka.

"yah kita hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak menjadi musuh kita" ernest yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan muka yang sulit diartikan.

Sedangkan di Ragnyanyan

Terlihat seluruh personil walkure bersama hayate, chuck,mirage dan messar duduk untuk mendendengarkan apa yang di disampaikan oleh kaname.

"jadi kana-kana kenapa kami dikumpulkan disini?" tanya makina membuka pembicaraan

"baiklah kalian dikumpulkan kemari karna besok kita akan menyambut balabantuan yang diminta elysion untuk menangani var" jelas kaname

"tapi kenapa elysion meminta bantuan? Bukannya kita bisa menangani var seperti biasa" tanya makina bingung karna menurutnya mereka masih bisa mengani dan menetralakan var "hum kita bias menanaganinya sendiri" sambung reina

"ya kita sejauh ini masih masih bisa menanganinya tapi chaoss menghawatirkan para unknown yang menyerang ketika serangan var terjadi" terang kaname, semua yang mendengar itu hanyabisa terdiam.

"jadi siapa yang datang kaname" tanya mikumo, semua yang mendengar itu menatap kaname dengan serius.

" colonel saitome alto dan Sheryl nome"

"eeehh"


End file.
